Magica Love
by Pantranneko
Summary: "What if I could tell you I can make you wish come true. Anyway wish I can make real like being a magical girl or boy, having friends, fallen love with all of your crush, bring you back to life, heal a love one, make you popular, undo any mistake but there it a cost to your wish. You must make a contract with me and then you wish will come true. So what's your answer reader will yo
1. Chapter 1: What is happenig

(Y/N) POV

I decided to go through the crowd so I to get on time for school or maybe see one of those boys. I stared to walk into crowd hearing girls screaming the name "Mami" is he or she a famous person, a hot person or a popular whatever she or he is they have a huge fan base. Walking through the crowd I was bumping into everyone and saying "coming through, sorry, please move, hey, move, I'm going to be late," with kind and rude reply like "oh sorry, no way, sure of course, go another way, watch it". 'Oh god it's like human traffic in here, wait I think see an exit'. I went into the exit but maybe that was a mistake.

Finally out of the crowd but sadly I tripped and fell down onto the floor. "Ouch" I shouted with everyone going in silence or whispering. I look at my legs where I felt most of the pain to find I had scrape my right knee. "Hey you are ok" I look up to see a boy staring at me with short curly yellow hair in front of me. 'Could this be one of the boys from the nightmare?' I wondered. "Hey are you listening to me" he said up close to my face "what, yeah sorry I was zoning out" I giggled in embarrassment. The boy also giggled and walked close to my knee with a handkerchief in his left "here let me help you" he knee down. "Oh no I'll be fine" I said, pushing away for him. "Nonsense" he came close to me and wrapped the handkerchief around my right knee, "there we go. Now was that hard" he said with a smile. Wow what a kind man. "Thank you for covering my injury and sorry for doubting you" I giggled again and started to get up from the floor but he reach out his left arm to me.

"You must be a new, I help you get to school" he said. I grabbed his hand, pulled me up and when we started to walk the crowd of girls follow us and looked all jealous? He turn to me with a happy face "Don't worry, hopefully my fans will forget about this" wait their all his fans. "So you're Mami" I said in worried tone. "Yep, my name is Mami Tomoe the most popular and hottest boy in the school" after saying that I felt really, really embarrassed and I was blushing crazily.' I'm walking with the most popular and hottest boy in school, wow my first day looking really, really great so far' I thought with so many girls behind me looking really jealous and wanting to kill me. "So what's your name, don tell me your zoning out again" I replied saying "no no no, my (Y/N) (L/N)" "what a beautiful name, Hope you and I can be friends" he said with screams of angry girls right behind us. I turned to him with a worried faced "Mami you're going to kill" but he just laugh and said "don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you or bully, ok". I know he is being kind and helpful to me but is fangirls will kill me.

We finally got into school with the girls still following us 'man, will they just give up'. After walking around the school, I stopped at the staff room and told Mami "well here is stop" I bowed to him "thank you so much for wrapping my injury and helping me to get to school, it was a big help". He smile once again and patted my head "no problem, I hope we meet again today. Maybe without a group of girls following our every move" "I agree" I replied with relief. "See ya Mami" "good bye (Y/N)" he said walking off with his group following him. I open the staff door, walking in and asking one of the staff "hello I'm looking sensei Saotome" "Oh over here" I turn to the voice to see her at her desk. She said to me "you must be (Y/N)" I nodded "could you please wait there, I'll just need to my things for my classes". As I waited, I hear someone saying behind me "could you please move". I turn to see a boy with short black hair and a black headband in his hair like the same boy who was falling to his death. I froze with him staring down at me with his dark purple eyes. "Are you listen-" I interrupted him saying "Homura" he was shocked after hearing me say that.

He whisper to me "how did you know my name" "I know from a-" before I could finish, sensei told both of us to follow her to class. While walking to class I or Homura didn't ask each anymore questions. We reach our class, went inside and both introduce yourself with everyone staring at us. Sensei told both of us to go to our desk and while walking to my desk I noticed two other boys from the nightmare. The boy blue haired but without monsters covering him, no soulless eyes and no crown on his head, and the pink haired one which if I remember is named Madoka and the one who trick me.

I sit in my class room wondering about the four boys who may or may not know the answer to my questions about my dream and also where the fifth boy could is. I need to wait until its lunch time then everything would make sense, probably.

Have Lunch with Mami


	2. Chapter 2: Woke up

(Y/N) POV

After having a horrible and confused nightmare, I decided to get ready for my first day of high school.  
Once out of bed I hear loud running footsteps in the hallway, soon coming close to my room. "Oh god" I said getting quickly ready for school as fast as I could. My door slammed opened with my mom looking really pissed 'looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of bed' I thought. "(Y/N)! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED OR I FORCES YOU- "yeah I get the point mom" I interrupted her having calm face "anyway I'm already for school, I just need to go downstairs, have breakfast, grab my lunch and leave the house then I be on time for school" I said with my her calming down. "Oh then go down stairs, I made your (F/B)" she said getting out of my way and stared walking to her room. "Mom what are you doing" "I'm going back to bed" she shouted "have an awesome first day of school" slamming her door closed.  
Walking down the stairs to see dad sitting at the table, having tea and reading the newspaper with my young sister playing with her food. "Morning dad and (S/N)" "morning (Y/N) you're up early" he replied "it's good to be early on the first day of school" I said. I sat down, came close to the table and grabbed my (F/B) before (S/N) eats it all. "Hey big sis"(S/N) said "if you want some breakfast you can have some but only a little bit" she grabbed a small bit of my breakfast and ate it with her face saying more please.  
Pulled my (F/B) close to me "No more" "Meany but I want to ask you if you are feeling well because you look really unwell" she said in a curious and bit sad voice. "No I'm feeling fine, just a bit sleepy from watching sailor moon and reading Terra Formers ((the manga with the creepy as F*** cockroaches and lots of gore)) until 11:00pm" I said with dad rolling up his newspaper and hitting on the head really hard. "Ow what was tha-" "how many times have me and your mother told you not to stay up" he interrupted with his long boarding speech 'I wonder how this will talk' I thought "your books will give you nightmares blah blah blah anime is wrong for you blah blah blah" he is still speaking, look at the clock to see I'm going to be late for the train. "and finally" "sorry dad or though I would 'love' to listen to your talk I really need to go to school" I interrupted him, left the table to grab my lunch, gave a hug to dad and (S/N), scream "I'm leaving mom", left the house with both of them saying "have a great first day of high school" and headed to the train station.  
Once at the station I got on my train listening to Hatsume Miku game of life and playing (F/G). Whenever the train stop, I look to see if any of those boys from my nightmare are real or answer my question about the whole thing. I see people from my school but sadly not the boys. I was about to go to sleep until hearing "this stop (SCH/N) ((I don't what the schools name is so make it up)), this stop (SCH/N)" I walked out of the train and head to school. Once on the top floor there was a crowd of school girls in my way 'oh god, this will be hard to get through' I thought. Looking around for a exit I found a way out in the girl crowd, the long exit or wait is that (F/Cafe name) oh my god I didn't know this train station has it.  
Alright I need to decided

Go through the crowd-Mami  
Go to the long exit-Madoka & Sayaka  
Go to the cafe-Homura

A/N: That's right you need to you faith for which Magical boy you be with. I put the names for the boys so when you choose it won't be confusing. Each option will may or may not affect the ending and yes there will be a good and bad ending. The chapter will be short or long than the first chapter. Leave a comment on the option and why you choose it also the boy with the views, favorite or comment option will get a smut chapter and a whole book about them and you having a romance journey or the third movie.  
Leave a comment  
Favorite it  
And continues the tale of Magica Love  
See ya readers  
=================================================================


	3. Chapter 3: Go Through the Corwd

(Y/N) POV

I decided to go through the crowd so I to get on time for school or maybe see one of those boys. I stared to walk into crowd hearing girls screaming the name "Mami" is he or she a famous person, a hot person or a popular whatever she or he is they have a huge fan base. Walking through the crowd I was bumping into everyone and saying "coming through, sorry, please move, hey, move, I'm going to be late," with kind and rude reply like "oh sorry, no way, sure of course, go another way, watch it". 'Oh god it's like human traffic in here, wait I think see an exit'. I went into the exit but maybe that was a mistake.

Finally out of the crowd but sadly I tripped and fell down onto the floor. "Ouch" I shouted with everyone going in silence or whispering. I look at my legs where I felt most of the pain to find I had scrape my right knee. "Hey you are ok" I look up to see a boy staring at me with short curly yellow hair in front of me. 'Could this be one of the boys from the nightmare?' I wondered. "Hey are you listening to me" he said up close to my face "what, yeah sorry I was zoning out" I giggled in embarrassment. The boy also giggled and walked close to my knee with a handkerchief in his left "here let me help you" he knee down. "Oh no I'll be fine" I said, pushing away for him. "Nonsense" he came close to me and wrapped the handkerchief around my right knee, "there we go. Now was that hard" he said with a smile. Wow what a kind man. "Thank you for covering my injury and sorry for doubting you" I giggled again and started to get up from the floor but he reach out his left arm to me.

"You must be a new, I help you get to school" he said. I grabbed his hand, pulled me up and when we started to walk the crowd of girls follow us and looked all jealous? He turn to me with a happy face "Don't worry, hopefully my fans will forget about this" wait their all his fans. "So you're Mami" I said in worried tone. "Yep, my name is Mami Tomoe the most popular and hottest boy in the school" after saying that I felt really, really embarrassed and I was blushing crazily.' I'm walking with the most popular and hottest boy in school, wow my first day looking really, really great so far' I thought with so many girls behind me looking really jealous and wanting to kill me. "So what's your name, don tell me your zoning out again" I replied saying "no no no, my (Y/N) (L/N)" "what a beautiful name, Hope you and I can be friends" he said with screams of angry girls right behind us. I turned to him with a worried faced "Mami you're going to kill" but he just laugh and said "don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you or bully, ok". I know he is being kind and helpful to me but is fangirls will kill me.

We finally got into school with the girls still following us 'man, will they just give up'. After walking around the school, I stopped at the staff room and told Mami "well here is stop" I bowed to him "thank you so much for wrapping my injury and helping me to get to school, it was a big help". He smile once again and patted my head "no problem, I hope we meet again today. Maybe without a group of girls following our every move" "I agree" I replied with relief. "See ya Mami" "good bye (Y/N)" he said walking off with his group following him. I open the staff door, walking in and asking one of the staff "hello I'm looking sensei Saotome" "Oh over here" I turn to the voice to see her at her desk. She said to me "you must be (Y/N)" I nodded "could you please wait there, I'll just need to my things for my classes". As I waited, I hear someone saying behind me "could you please move". I turn to see a boy with short black hair and a black headband in his hair like the same boy who was falling to his death. I froze with him staring down at me with his dark purple eyes. "Are you listen-" I interrupted him saying "Homura" he was shocked after hearing me say that.

He whisper to me "how did you know my name" "I know from a-" before I could finish, sensei told both of us to follow her to class. While walking to class I or Homura didn't ask each anymore questions. We reach our class, went inside and both introduce yourself with everyone staring at us. Sensei told both of us to go to our desk and while walking to my desk I noticed two other boys from the nightmare. The boy blue haired but without monsters covering him, no soulless eyes and no crown on his head, and the pink haired one which if I remember is named Madoka and the one who trick me.

I sit in my class room wondering about the four boys who may or may not know the answer to my questions about my dream and also where the fifth boy could is. I need to wait until its lunch time then everything would make sense, probably.

Have Lunch with Mami


	4. Chapter 3: Go To Long Exit

(Y/N) POV

I deiced to go the long exit because it's better than going into a crowd and bumping into everyone, and I'll go to the cafe at the end of the day. Walking out of the station, I find myself in what looks like a park. 'I guess I follow the path, hopefully I see students so I know I'm going the right way' I thought. Kept following the path but was getting really worried that I could be lost until when I turned right I saw two students in front of me.

I was relieved to know I was heading the right way but I noticed that one of the students look like a boy from my nightmare. It was the boy with short blue hair but without monsters covering him, no soulless eyes and no crown on his head. I deiced to go to him and get some answer or look like a complete weirdo. "Oh hello there" I hear a voice behind, I turn to see the pink haired boy which if I remember is named Madoka and the one who trick me. "I haven't see you around here. You must new student" I nodded "well my name is-" I interrupted him saying "Madoka" he was surprised after hearing that. "Um how did you know my name" he said in a curiously. 'Crap, how do I tell I know his name without being weird' I thought getting really worried.

"Sensei Saotome told me your name" I said in a worried tone with. "Oh make scene now" wait its does "Sensei must have mention that I am the health officer". I signed of relief knowing on my first day wasn't yet a weirdo. "Hey Madoka we are going to me late" I hear a voice shouting behind us, it must be those two students. "Coming Sayaka and Hitomi" Madoka grabbed my hand "come on we are both going too late" and drag me to the students. When near the two other boys, Madoka let go of my hand. "Guys this is" "(Y/N) (Y/L), I'm new" I said in embarrassment. The blue hair boy went close to me "nice to meet you (Y/N), I'm Sayaka Miki and the boy next to me is Hitomi Shizuki" he bowed and said "nice to meet you". After the three introduces themselves, we all walked to the school and chatted on the way there. When at the school I said the boys "I need to go the staff so I hope I see you three again today". The three boys walked off waving and saying "we hope so to".

I reach the staff room and opened the door, walking in and asking one of the staff "hello I'm looking sensei Saotome" "Oh over here". I turn to the voice to see her at her desk. She said to me "you must be (Y/N)" I nodded "could you please wait there, I'll just need to my things for my classes". As I waited, I hear someone saying behind me "could you please move". I turn to see a boy with short black hair and a black headband in his hair like the same boy who was falling to his death. I froze with him staring down at me with his dark purple eyes. "Are you listen-" I interrupted him saying "Homura" he was shocked after hearing me say that.

He whisper to me "how did you know my name" "I know from a-" before I could finish, sensei told both of us to follow her to class. While walking to class I or Homura didn't ask each anymore questions. We reach our class, went inside and both introduce yourself with everyone staring at us. Sensei told both of us to go to our desk and while walking to my desk I noticed Madoka, Sayaka and Hitomi were in the same class as me. I waved to all of them and they waved back with a smile.

I sit in my class room wondering about the three boys who may or may not know the answer to my questions about my dream and also where the fourth could and fifth boy are. I need to wait until its lunch time then maybe everything would make sense, probably.

 **Have Lunch with Madoka, Sayaka and Hitomi**


	5. Chapter 3: Go To The Cafe

(Y/N) POV

I decided to go to my (F/Cafe/Name) because it's better than going into a crowd and bumping into everyone or going to the long exit and getting lost. I walk into the cafe and order (F/D) and wait near the door. While waiting, I hear someone saying "could you please move" behind me. I step forward to let them go through. I turn to say "Oh sorry about that" but when I saw the person it was a boy with short black hair and a black headband in his hair like the same boy who was falling to his death in the nightmare. I froze with him staring down at me with his dark purple eyes. "Are you o-" I interrupted him saying "Homura" he was shocked after hearing me say that.

We both just stand there looking shocked at each other until I hear "(Y/N) your (F/D) is really". I go to grab it with my right arm but Homura grabs my left arm and pulls me close to him. "Grab your drink and follow me with no questions. I need to chat with you in private" he whisper in my ear and let go of me. After grabbing my drink and leaving the cafe, I followed Horuma to the long exit. Once we reached what looks like a park, Homura stopped and started to look around, saying "no site of those three boys. They must of head to school." He turned to, looking very determined "alright you and I can have our chat with no interruption, hopefully." What is with guy, he is so mysterious and weird that it kind of scares me. I'll try and runway from him by saying "Homura we really need to-" "how do you know my name and I want the truth so don't lie." He interrupted with a question that I must answer truthfully without lying.

How can I tell that I know his name from my dreams, I be a weirdo. "What's your answer" he said with his eyes locked on to me. "I know your name from a dream I had last night" I said to him in a scared tone. 'Can't believe I just said that, stupid.' "What happen in the dream "he said, wait he wants to know. " Well, in my dream I saw the world ending with a huge woman is the middle. I was standing in a hallway with two exit. One Door had a boy named Madoka and the other had three terrifying boys. I chose the one with Madoka thinking it was safe but I was wrong. There was a creepy stuff animal that mention something about a contract. Soon I was cover with a light, same with Madoka but his was pink. I hear you screaming my name while you were-" "falling to my death" he interrupted in a sad tone. "How did you know that" I said curiously. He didn't say any, just look down at the ground with a sad face.

He turned away from me and started to walk off. I shouted to him "Hey, I answer your question so why won't you answer mine." He stop "I'll answer yours at lunch in a private area but for now we should head to staff room quickly or we got trouble on my first day and also with sensei Saotome and finally, you should finish off your drink" he said. 'So he is also a new student and he's in the same class as me' I thought, finishing off my drink and following him to school.

Both of us went to the staff room and wait in front if it for our sensei. When door open, I noticed who was coming "Sensei Saotmoe" she turn to us "oh Homura and (Y/N), for a min there I thought you both wouldn't come today. Anyway the three of us should head to class now." While walking to class I or Homura didn't ask each anymore questions. We reach our class, we went inside and both introduce yourself with everyone staring at us. Sensei told both of us to go to our desk. Walking to my desk I noticed two other boys from the nightmare. The boy blue haired but without monsters covering him, no soulless eyes and no crown on his head, and the pink haired one which if I remember is named Madoka and the one who trick me.

I sit in my class room wondering about the question I asked Horuma, the two boys who may or may not know the answers to my question about my dream and also where could the fourth and fifth boy be. I need to wait until its lunch time then maybe everything would make sense, probably.

 **Have Lunch with Homura**


	6. Chapter 4: Have Lunch With Mami

(Y/N) POV

Waiting and Waiting for the bell to ring so I can leave my class and stop hear my sensei talk about relationship problems through eggs. *ring* *ring* "ok class it's time for lunch please remember everything for next class" sensei said. The only thing I remember is don't dump a teacher or their talk about forever in class. I was about to leave my class and have lunch with Mami but a huge group of people circle around me and asking me "I you could join us for lunch." I would accept the offer but I don't know which group is bad or good and if they leave me in the future. I tried to escape but all of the way out were blocked. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Ms. (Y/N)" I recognize that voice, its Mami. I tried waving my arms over the crowd to get his attention but fail so I shouted his name and he notice me.

He walk to my desk with the crowd slipping in half and making him a path way. Wow him famous. He was in front of me and reach out his hand. "Lady (Y/N) may I ask you to join me for lunch" he said with a smile. I nodded, grabbed my bag, grabbing his and followed him.

He took me to the school gardens to have lunch. We both sat in the middle of the grass fields with no fan girls watching our every move with jealousy, thankfully. We chatted about our class, showing each other lunch with his having sweets and mine having (F/F), told me he was a ninth grader and what I'm expected to do, and told me how he got popular "the secret is be beautiful and kind" he said which I kind of don't believe. While we were talking I had that feeling that I need to tell him about my dream, like the words were trying to crawl out of my mouth. "(Y/N) is there something bothering you?" He asked me in a worry tone. This is my only chase to tell him and I may sound like a weirdo but in any case I must do it. "Yes there is and it involves you" he looked shocked. "I might-" "THERE HE IS" I turn to find girls running to Mami and creating a crowd with me just sitting there feeling sad and angry.

'Looks like I need to go through the crowd again.' Getting up I hear the bell meaning lunch was over. I sign in disappointment, grabbing all of things and tried to say "I'll see you later Mami" over the crowd but failed with girls loud screams.

I arrived in my final class of the day wondering if maybe I'll see Mami and finally ask him the question in private. After school I might go to the mall and probably see him or have a little break?

 **Go To the Mall-Mami**


	7. Chapter 4: Have Lunch With M, S and H

(Y/N) POV

Waiting and waiting for the bell to ring so I can leave my class and stop hearing my Sensei talk about her relationship problems through eggs. *Ring* *ring* "ok class it's time for lunch please remember everything for next class" sensei said. The only thing I'll remember is don't dump a teacher or their talk about forever in class. I was about to my class and have lunch with Madoka, Sayaka and Hitomi but a huge group of people circle around me and asking "if you could join us for lunch." I would accept the offer but I don't know which group is good or bad and if they leave me in the future. I tried to escape but all of the way out were blocked. "Excuse me, coming through, hey could you please" I notice a voice that I think I've heard of before. The voice began to come close to me with it being louder each time. Soon I notice the voice was Sayaka. I saw him squeezing through the crowd and finally reaching my desk. "Man that was hard to get through" he said breathing heavy. He reaching out his hand to me "anyway (Y/N) would you join me for lunch." "What about Madoka and Hitomi?" I asked him. "Madoka took Homura to the nurses office and Hitomi is at one of his clubs so sadly I'm the only the one if you don't mind" he said with a smile. I deiced to have lunch with him so I grabbed my bag, grabbed his hand and followed him.

While following him, I notice everyone was looking at us like we were a couple. Everyone was saying "don't they look just so cute", "maybe they're both made for each other"," lucky girl and boy "and "get job Sayaka." Whatever they said it made me blush crazily. "(Y/N) we can stop holding hands if you want" he said with I replied "I will like that." He let go of my hand and told me just to follow him without getting lost. Doing that, everyone went into silence and went back to what they were doing. I can't believe that actually worked.

After mostly going up the whole school, we reach the roof top with no one here. "We have arrived" he said, taking a seat on a bench. "Do you guys always sit here for lunch? Because it has a beautiful view of the school." I said, going to Sayaka and sitting next to him on the bench. "Yeah but the main reason is so we can have lunch in complete silence" he said, grabbing his lunch out of his bag. "Then you might be seeing me here lot" I replied. "So (Y/N) how is your first day of school so far?" He question me. "Well its good so far but the whole thing with relationship problems with eggs, being surrounded by people and having a question bothering me like it's trying to crawl out of my mouth are making me want to go home" I replied. "Hate to break this to you but Sensei will talk about her relationship problems mostly every day and maybe tomorrow you won't get surround by people, but what's this question that's bothering you?" He asked again in a curios tone. This is my only chase to tell him and I may sound like a weirdo but in any case I must do it. "This question involves my dream and you" he looked shocked. "In my dream I saw the world ending with a huge woman is the middle. I was standing in a hallway with two exit. One Door had Madoka and the other had three terrifying boys and one of them were you" I said, pointing at him. "How was I terrifying" he asked looking scared. "You had monsters covering you with soulless eyes and a crown on your head" I told him in nervous voice. Sayaka was starting to shake up and down "could you please finish your dream telling." "I chose the one with Madoka thinking it was safe but I was wrong. There was a creepy stuff animal that mention something about a contract. Soon I was cover with a light, same with Madoka but his was pink but then this black stuff cover both of us and the dream ended."

I saw Sayaka sitting still but filled with fear. "Why did you tell this?" He asked while shaking. Here's the moment where I might lose a friend or be the new weirdo of the school. "I told you this for maybe some answer to what my dream was about" I said to him and grabbing his hands. "I'm sorry but I have no answers for you" he said in a worried tone. I was staring in confuse eyes thinking that I just became a creepy person. I let go of his hand and we both turn around with me feeling weird. "Listen (Y/N) I might actually have answer for you" he said as I turn to him with curiosity on my face. "You may think I'm a weirdo after hearing this but what if your dream was the future" he said, grabbing my shoulders. "Actually you may be right but how did the whole thing with the ending of the world and you being terrifying begin?" I asked and grabbing his shoulders. "We need to find out how this event will started and then we can both prevent from actually happening" he said. "Your Sayaka right. If we do all of that, we could save the world and our lives" I said. He nodded with his eyes sparking.

"Let's pinky promise, whatever happen in your dream won't come true" he said, pulling out his pinky. I nodded, hooking my pinky to his. Once are pinky were locked we said "pinky promise", letting go and both smiling and blushing. After that we hear the bell ringing meaning lunch was over and I or Sayaka chat the whole time without any food. "We should go to our last class" Sayaka said, grabbing his bag. I nodded, grabbed my bag and head to class. While walking to class Sayaka turned his head to me. "Actually (Y/N) would like to Join me, Madoka and Hitomi to go to the mall after school?" he asked with a smile. "I would love to go but this less chat and more eating" I said with him relying with a nodded. Just then I have a get thought to get to class on time. "Race you to class. Loser pays food for the winner. Ready set Go" I started to run as fast as I could, pasting him and other students. "Hey you cheated" he said trying to catch up to me.

We arrived in our final class with both if us trying to catch our breath but I won the race in the end. Now I was in a class waiting for the bell to ring and wondering if Madoka knew anything or Homura. Hopefully I see him at the mall (A/N: *Wink* *Wink*).

 **Go To the Mall-Madoka and Sayaka**


	8. Chapter 4: Have Lunch With Homura

(Y/N) POV

Waiting and waiting for the bell to ring so I can leave my class and stop hearing my Sensei talk about her relationship problems through eggs. *Ring* *ring* "ok class it's time for lunch please remember everything for next class" sensei said. The only thing I'll remember is don't dump a teacher or their talk about forever in class. I was about to my class and have lunch with Horuma but a huge group of people circle around me and asking "if you could join us for lunch." I would accept the offer but I don't know which group is good or bad and if they leave me in the future. I tried to escape but all of the way out were blocked. "Excuse me (Y/N), could you please take me to the infirmary" I hear a voice in front and I look to find out its Homura reaching out his hand to me. How the hell did he get in front of me so quickly and not making a sound? Anyway the infirmary will be perfect for me and him to finish our chat from the morning. The whole crowd jump in fear after seeing Homura randomly appear. "Of course I'll take you" I said grabbing my bag, grabbed his hand and took him to the infirmary.

While waking, I notice everyone was looking at us like we were a couple. Everyone was saying "don't they look just so cute", "maybe they're both made for each other" and "lucky girl and boy." Whatever they said it made me blush crazily. "You shouldn't care about what everyone is saying but I'll let go of your hand" he said, taking his hand out of mine and walk past me. "Now let me take you to the actual way to the infirmary" he said turning left to a hallway and taking the right way. Doing that, everyone went into silence and went back to what they were doing. I can't believe that actually worked.

We finally arrived the infirmary without getting lost, thankfully. "Before we go in there a question I want to ask you" he said turning to me. Wait another question. How many question is he going to ask me before answering mine? In any case, I looked at him curiously. "Do you feel that your family and friends are precious to you?" He asked in a determine voice. Why would he ask me this? Does it relate to my question or dream? Anyway I should answer or he'll just stare at me all day. "My family and friends are all precious to me, I love them all."

"I see" Homura said, coming close to me and lifted my face close to his like he was about to give me a kiss. "Wh-wh-what are you doing" I nervously said with me blushing again. His face came closer to mine with his mouth opening. Holy S*** is he going to give me my first kiss.

He's near kissing distance.

I can smell his mouth which has peppermint smell.

He past my lips and went to ears-hold up, wait, is he just whispering something to me. "I'll warn you now" I was right. "If those feelings are real, make sure you protect them. If something were to happen in the future, you should never think about changing yourself otherwise you will lose...everything that's precious to you" he whisper. He pull back his head to be in the same position as before. My whole face was confuse and scared of what he said. Homura let go of my face, turn around to the door, opening it, walked in and gave me a signal to join him. Once we were in, I hear a woman voice saying "ah you must be Akemi Homura." Looking left I found the nurse sitting her desk looking a bit shock. "You're not Kaname" she said pointing at me. Who is Kaname? All of a sudden Homura started to pat me on the head. "I want (L/N) to come instead of Kaname for my checkup" he said. If he doesn't stop I'll will hurt him. "Whatever floats your boat" she said while standing up and walking to one of the beds. "Homura can you please sit here" she pointed at the bed "and stop patting her head before she kills you." He took his hand off my head, walked to the bed and took a sit. "But for you" I jump when she pointed at me "you can leave and have lunch with yours friends." Well looks like I'm not having lunch with Homura and find out my answer, maybe I'll find the other boys.

Turning around and opening the door-"me and her will be having lunch here, if you don't mine" Homura interrupted before I could even take a step out. "Fine, you take a seat at my desk but be quiet" she said turning her head away from me and forces on Homura. I pull out my phone and playing (F/G) to past the time. I was tempted to watch cat's video but I think the nurse would hate me even more if I laughed or say "so cute" every second.

"Alright, all done for your checkup. Your results are you have very healthy body, more healthy than hers" she once again pointed at me but is she saying I'm sick or fat. I'm seriously regretting coming here. "That's good to here now could you let us have lunch us in private" Homura said, he sounded like he done this checkup more than once. "Whatever but when I return don't let me catch you two having sex or I might join you two" she stand up and winked at me. Is she one of those nurses who have sex with the students from hentai manga/anime? "And when I mention Homura had a healthier than you, I meant you were fat." That bitch. I was about to punch her but she started to laugh. "I'm just joking around with you two with. Enjoy your lunch time" she said, walking out still hearing her laughing. "Her jokes are so stupid" he said, face palming his head. "Agreed" I said, taking a seat next to him on the bed. "Homura since we are alone, will you finally answer my question" I said, looking at him straight in the eye. "Very well" he said in a calm tone. Hearing that made me want to have a victory dance but I don't want to look like a weirdo.

"Now before I begin you must promise me you not tell anyone this" he said coming close to my face. "I promise but will you stop coming near my face or I will-" "kiss me" he interrupted with me blushing. I did just say that. He pulled back and pulled out his hand. "I want you pay attention" I nodded. Forcing on his hands, I saw a purple light bream came but transform into an egg with gold on the outside and purple inside. I gasp after see the egg. "That egg was in my dream but them coming out of chest and having different colors. Mine was my (F/C) and the other was Madoka but his was pink but what are they. "This is soul gem, the name say it all." "Oh god" I gasped. "To get these soul gems you need to make a contract with a weird stuff animal named Kyubey or its real name incubator. This contract is that he will grant you anyway wish and it will come true but the cost is you become one of it soulless servants know as a magical boy. I'll show you." After saying that a purple light cover him and changed him. The light cover he exploded into glitter to show Homura but wearing the same thing from my dream and having a purple diamond with a small shield on his left arm. "This is a magical boy, each boy has a magical power relating to your wish." "What's your power" I said nervously. His reach out his left hand. "Take my hand and don't let go" he said as I hold his hand tightly. I heard a chick noise from shield and saw the whole world stop. "You stop time?" I asked, shaking up and down. He nodded and turn everything back to normal.

"Why are you telling me this?" Questioning him feeling fear everywhere. "Because all of this that happen in your dream will happen to you in the future." Sitting there still full with fear. "But I'm here to prevent it from happening to you and the other boy" he said, grabbing my hands. "I travel to other timelines to help everyone but I failed each time. This time I'll make sure everyone lives happy. All I need you to do is to believe me and let me help you. Please" he said looking down and started to cry. "Homura" I said, lifting up his head with my hands and wiping away his tears. "I'll help you so everyone can have a happy live" saying with a smile. He stand up and look straight me. I did say something wrong. He lift his head with tears of joy. "Thank you" he said, changing back to the school uniform and giving me a hug but causing us to fall on the bed. "Your welcome Homura" I pat his head. "Don't pat my head" he said angrily. "Now you know my pain" I laugh evilly.

"We should go soon the bell will ring 3, 2, 1" *ring ring*. I looks like I need to get use to this whole magical thing now. We both grabbed our bags and the door opening behind us with the nurse in it, saying "you two need to head to class but Akemi came tomorrow with your friend." We both nodded and said fare well to her. We arrived at our final, taking our seats with me waiting for the bell to ring and wondering if Homura want to join with to go to the mall. Maybe we'll have a break from all this magical stuff.

 **Go To the Mall-Homura**


End file.
